Our Happy Ending
by knockturnalley7
Summary: Sucede después del Principe Mestizo, una historia muy conmovedora... para que les cuento? mejor lean!


_**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

**Our Happy Ending**

**By ClaudiaPotter**

Después del funeral de Dumbledore, los alumnos partieron rumbo a sus casas en el expreso de Hogwarts, durante el viaje Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Harry viajaron juntos en el compartimiento, aun con caras tristes por la muerte del director, no platicaron mucho durante el viaje, Ginny apenas hablo y aunque no se mostraba enojada con Harry por haber terminado su relación por la seguridad de Ginny, Harry no le hablo mucho en todo el trayecto pues sentía que su promesa flaquearía y le haría cambiar de opinión, cuando el tren se detuvo completamente en la estación de King Kross, Harry y sus compañeros bajaron del tren, ahí los esperaban los señores Weasley, Charley, Tronks, Remus, Ojoloco y otros miembros de la Orden, con el mismo semblante que es resto del colegio.

-Chicos, por fin llegaron – dijo la señora Weasley cuando los chicos fueron a su encuentro. – Harry, cariño, como te encuentras? – le pregunto a Harry cuando lo soltó.

-Bien señora Weasley – contesto Harry – Hola Remus – saludo a Lupin.

-Me alegro de verte Harry – le contesto este con una sonrisa.

-Remus, señora Weasley, como le voy a hacer para regresar con los Dursley? Acabamos las clases antes y no tuve tiempo para avisarles – dijo Harry.

-Es por eso que estamos aquí – le dijo Remus – Minerva nos dijo que te acompañáramos unos miembros de la Orden para protegerte en el camino y que llegues a la casa de los Dursley – completo.

-Y porque vinieron tantos? – pregunto Harry sorprendido por la cantidad de miembros que se habían reunido.

-Unos se quedaran aquí vigilando que los padres lleguen por los demás estudiantes y que no haya otro ataque sorpresa por parte de los Mortífagos, no somos los únicos, también hay gente del Ministerio vigilando.

-Muy bien, cuando partimos, nunca pensé que llegaría a decir esto algún día, pero quisiera estar en casa lo mas pronto posible – le dijo Harry.

-En un momento más, esperamos la señal –

Harry se pregunto cual sería la señal esta vez, pues cuando habían ido a rescatarlo en la casa de sus tíos dos años atrás también esperaron la señal. Después de unos minutos se acerco uno de los empleados del ministerio para susurrarle algo a Moody y este les hizo una seña de que ya podían salir de la estación.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos, deseando verlos pronto.

-Cuídate, Harry, nos veremos pronto – le dijo Ron al oído cuando estos de despedían.

-Claro – contesto Harry, no había olvidado que él y Hermione le dijeron que lo iban a acompañar a donde él fuera. Después fue a despedirse de Hermione.

-Cuídate mucho, Harry – le dijo Hermione mientras lo abrazaba – ya me pondré de acuerdo con Ron para ir por ti.

-Esta bien – dijo Harry – cuida a Ron estos días – Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Ahora tocaba el turno de despedirse de Ginny.

Estaban los dos parados frente a frente sin decirse nada, pues todo lo que había que decir lo sabían de sobre.

-Cuidate mucho, Harry – dijo Ginny cuando lo abrazo muy fuerte como si no lo quisiera dejar ir.

-Tu también cuídate, Ginny – le dijo Harry abrazándola mas fuerte.

-Te estaré esperando…- fue lo último que le dijo Ginny antes de separarse.

-Harry, nos tenemos que ir – le dijo Remus quien había estado observando la escena momentos antes.

-Claro, adiós – le dijo a Ginny y esta se fue con Ron quien la abrazo.

Al llegar al número 4 de Privet Drive esperaron afuera de la puerta, hasta que la abrieran. Para sorpresa de Harry, Tía Petunia fue quien abrió, llevaba un delantal rosado señal de que había estado limpiando.

-Buenas tardes, señora Dursley – saludo Remus – venimos a dejar a Harry en su casa – Tía Petunia parecía sorprendida de que Harry llegara dos semanas antes de lo acordado.

-Pe…pero porque? Se supone que tenía que regresar dentro de dos semanas – dijo Tía Petunia.

-Ah… si, eso era lo que tenia que haber pasado – dijo ahora Tonks, quizás esto conteste su pregunta – y le dio un sobre con el sello de Hogwarts.

Tía Petunia observo el sobre, dudando y se lo guardo en el delantal.

-Bien, pasa chico – le dijo a Harry.

-Adiós – les dijo a la cuadrilla de seguridad.

-Creo que tus cosas ya están en tu cuarto – le dijo Tía Petunia cuando cerro la puerta.

-Si – dijo Harry – en donde esta Tío Vernon? – pregunto por la morsa con patas.

-Trabajando – le contesto Tía Petunia y se fue hacia la cocina seguramente a seguir con la limpieza.

Harry se encogió de hombros y subió a su habitación, al llegar, vio que su equipaje ya estaba ahí, justo como había supuesto Tía Petunia. Abrió el baúl y saco las cosas de la escuela y las puso sobre la cama, abrió el pequeño armario y saco ropa, calcetines, y cosas que necesitaría.

Mientras, abajo en la cocina, Tía Petunia abría el sobre que decía su nombre y dirección en el sobre. La abrió y leyó lo que decía.

Al terminar de leerla, se llevó una mano a la cara angustiada, y arrugo el sobre y lo tiro a la basura, no tenía caso guardarlo, dejando su trabajo, fue hacia la alacena y se puso a buscar algo ahí dentro.

Más tarde Harry tenía casi todo listo dentro del baúl, ropa, abrigos, el mapa del merodeador, el espejo que le había dado Sirius, el álbum de fotos que le regalo Hagrid, la capa de su padre y otras cosas mas, cuando tocaron a su puerta, al voltear, vio a Tía Petunia que llevaba una caja en las manos y cerraba la puerta.

-Tía Petunia… - dijo pero esta lo interrumpió.

-Ya se lo que paso, me lo explicaron en la carta que me dieron – dijo Tía Petunia sin saber como seguir – también me dijeron que tenias que irte en búsqueda de algo que no logre entender – continuo y observó que ya había alistado todas sus cosas.

-Se los iba a explicar en la cena – dijo Harry.

-No tienes que explicarnos nada – dijo Tía Petunia – antes de que te vayas quisiera que tuvieras esto – dijo dándole la caja que traía en las manos.

-Que es? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Será mejor que te sientes – le dijo Tía Petunia sentándose en la cama, Harry también se sentó. – Ábrela – le dijo a Harry.

Al abrirla descubrió que eran cosas de mujer, un diario rojo con dorado, un pequeño álbum de fotografías y unos videos y otras cosas en pequeñas cajas.

-Es…esto es de… - trato de decir Harry pero no le salía la voz.

-Es de tu madre – le dijo Tía Petunia – son cosas y recuerdos que dejo cuando vivía aquí, y cosas que trajo después de que se casara con tu padre.

-Pero… porque me las das hasta ahora? – pregunto Harry confundido.

-Porque ella me dijo que…

**-Flash Back…**

_-Ding, dong – sonó el timbre de la puerta._

_Una muchacha algo mayor de pelo negro abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba una muchacha pelirroja con una caja en las manos._

_-Lily… que haces aquí? – pregunto la muchacha morena a la pelirroja._

_-Hola, Petunia, puedo pasar, tengo algo que decirte – dijo la chica pelirroja que parecía preocupada._

_-Esta bien – dijo Petunia y la dejo pasar._

_-Quien es Petunia? – pregunto la voz de un hombre desde la sala._

_-Es mi hermana – grito Petunia se escucho un gruñido como respuesta – que es lo que pasa? Creí haberte dicho que no quería que volvieras nunca mas – le dijo a Lily._

_-Necesitamos hablar – dijo Lily, su voz parecía triste y nerviosa _

_-Esta bien, vamos arriba – dijo Petunia y subieron a una habitación que un futuro sería la habitación de Harry… el cuarto de Lily. – bien que es lo que querías decirme?_

_-Escucha, se que esto te parecerá una locura, pero – dijo Lily – hace unas semanas, se hizo una profecía… - y así empezó a contarle de la profecía y de los planes de Voldemort, que estaban escondidos y protegiendo al pequeño Harry del peligro._

_Cuando termino de contarle Petunia parecía asustada, no había hablado mientras Lily le contaba, si no que empezó a preocuparse._

_-No entiendo que es lo que… - dijo Petunia después de un rato._

_-Petunia, lo que quiero pedirte es que… si morimos James y yo, y Harry se queda solo, te hagas cargo de él – le dijo Lily._

_-Pe…pero tu no puedes… no… vas a morir? – pregunto Petunia muy asustada, los ojos de Lily se aguaron._

_-Pre…presiento que sí – dijo Lily con los ojos vidriosos – por eso debes prometerme que te harás cargo de él – suplico Lily. Petunia parecía dudar, pero después de un rato contesto._

_-Esta bien, Lily, me haré cargo de él – accedió Petunia – pero que es lo que quieres que haga con esta caja._

_-Estos, son recuerdos míos y de James, videos, diarios y cosas personales que queremos que Harry tenga cuando crezca – le dijo Lily – pero no se los des, hasta que llegue el momento indicado, cuando sea mayor y entienda lo que pasa – le dijo Lily._

_-Lily… yo… -dijo Petunia._

_-No digas nada Pet, esto es algo que siempre temimos James y yo, y es algo inevitable – le dijo Lily._

_-Lily… perdóname por haber sido tan cruel contigo y por molestarte cuando éramos pequeñas._

_-No tengo que perdonarte nada, Petunia, el pasado esta en el pasado – le dijo Lily con lágrimas en los ojos._

_Petunia abrazo a Lily y Lily la abrazo a ella, sabiendo que sería la última vez que la vería._

**-Fin Flash Back…**

-Ella.. ella sabia lo que iba suceder – dijo Harry.

-Lo presentía, por eso guarde esta caja durante todos estos años, sabía que alguna vez tendrías que enfrentarte a quien la mato – le dijo Petunia.

-Gracias por habérmelo dicho – dijo Harry mirando a su Tía.

-Harry, quiero que me perdones por haberte tratado mal, estos años, perdónanos a Vernon y a mí – le dijo Petunia llorando.

-Tía Petunia, yo no tengo nada que perdónales, sino hubiera sido por ustedes yo estaría muerto – le dijo Harry.

-Quiero que sepas, que te pareces demasiado a tu madre, Harry, y que aunque no lo parezca, te quiero – le dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Y yo te quiero a ti, Tía Petunia – dijo Harry.

Tía Petunia sonrió un poco.

-Te dejo solo, para que revises la caja, baja a cenar cuando quieras – le dijo Tía Petunia saliendo del cuarto.

Harry observo un minuto la puerta, eso nunca se lo hubiera esperado, jamás, Tía Petunia diciéndole que lo quería, algo que nunca escucho de sus labios en los 16 años que llevaba viviendo en esa casa, mucho mas le sorprendió el relato de Lily, su madre presentía que algo iba a pasar.

Abrió la caja y saco las cosas cuidadosamente.

Había un diario rojo con dorado, los colores de Gryffindor, pensó Harry, lo abrió y en la primera hoja había algo escrito.

**Propiedad de Lilian Evans**

Harry sonrió al ver la caligrafía de su madre, perfecta y fina, después saco el álbum, eran fotos de ella, con Remus, con Sirius, con Peter, y con su padre, con James, una de todos juntos, una que parecía la habían tomado en Halloween pues estaban todos disfrazados, fotos de James sonriendo a la cámara, fotos de ellos juntos, abrazados o dándose un beso, una foto de navidad, y las ultimas fotos eran de James con un bebé con el pelo de punta, era él, Harry, otra de Lily cargando a Harry en un hospital, otra de los dos con Harry y una de los Merodeadores con el pequeño Harry, una lagrima rodó por los ojos de Harry y sonrió con tristeza, se veían tan felices y sin preocupaciones y el final que habían tenido…

Después saco uno de los videos que decía en la cubierta: Día de campo, otra que decía, Nuestra Boda, y con letra de un hombre seguramente, Prongs and Lily, Harry sonrió seguro había sido Sirius, otra cinta que decía Bienvenido Harry!!

Harry tomo los videos y fue hacía el cuarto de la tele, en donde había una videograbadora, puso la cinta que decía Día de campo y prendió la tele... al principio no se vio nada pero luego se escucho la voz de alguien quien traía la cámara…

_-Cornamenta seguro que esta cosa muggle sirve? No se ve nada – decía la voz de Sirius._

_-Claro que sirve, pero tiene la cubierta idiota – le dijo la voz de quien parecía ser James._

_-Ahhh, con razón – dijo la voz de Sirius de pronto lo negro se quito y reflejo la imagen del paisaje – miraaa, ya se ve._

_-Bueno comienza a grabar – dijo Remus._

_-Eso era lo que estaba a punto de hacer Lunático – dijo Sirius – bueno aquí tenemos a James que esta a punto de pedirle a Lily que sea su esposa – y tomo a un chico muy parecido a Harry, con el pelo parado, negro azabache, y lentes – que tal estas Cornamenta? – pregunto Sirius._

_-Nervioso – dijo James – y si no acepta, y si solo juega conmigo y si no va y si… - pero fue interrumpido por Remus._

_-Tranquilo, James, Lily te ama, seguro que te dice que sí – dijo Remus._

_-Y ahí tenemos al Dr. Corazón, Remus "Lunático" Lupin – dijo Sirius y la cámara tomo a un muchacho con pelo castaño oscuro y ojos miel._

_-Sirius aparta la cámara de mí – dijo Remus_

_-No quieres salir en el video Lunático, pensé que te gustaría ser estrella – dijo Sirius aun enfocándolo._

_-Sirius! – dijo Remus enojado._

_-Ok, ok, ya entendí, bueno y aquí tenemos a… - dijo Sirius – momento, en donde esta Petter? – pregunto a sus amigos y la imagen giro bruscamente._

_-Sirius aun traes la cámara en las manos – le recordó Remus._

_-Ah, si lo olvidaba, en fin, no tengo la menor idea de donde este Colagusano siempre se mete en problemas – dijo Sirius._

_-Ejem, ejem, no te mordiste la lengua Canuto? – pregunto Lupin._

_-La lengua? No para nada porque? – Pregunto Sirius y Remus rodó los ojos – ahh era una ironia? – pregunto pero nadie le contesto._

_-Apaga eso Sirius le vas a gastar la pila – dijo James._

_-Ashh! Esta bien, que delicado – y entonces la imagen se volvió negra._

Minutos después la el color volvió a la pantalla y apareció la imagen de una pareja sentada junto a un lago en lo que parecía una cita y día de campo.

_-Canuto… estas seguro que deberiamos estar aqui? Esto es cosa de James y Lily – susurro Remus a Sirius._

_-Quieres callarte, Remus?, si sigues hablando nos descubrirán y no escucho lo que dicen – le contesto la voz de Sirius también en susurros. Después del comentario de Sirius guardaron silencio._

_-Oye, Sirius, es precisamente obligatorio estar aquí? – le pregunto Remus._

_-Si, porque lo preguntas – le contesto Sirius._

_-Es que se me están durmiendo las piernas y tengo ganas de hacer pipi – dijo Remus con voz desesperada._

_-Estas loco? Aguántate, si sales te verán y nos descubrirán y Lily nos decapitara por estar espiando-_

_-Pero si fue tu idea – replico Remus._

_-Quieres callarte, por favor, aguanta no puede tardar tanto, ya llevan media hora aquí aplastados platicando y James no parece animarse a pedírselo – le dijo Sirius su voz sonaba preocupada._

_-Tal vez se arrepintió – dijo Remus._

_-No lo creo, momento, espera, ya lo va a hacer – dijo Sirius y prendió rápidamente el micrófono o eso pensó el porque en realidad había estado encendido todo el tiempo y solo subió el volumen. La voz de James sonó al instante._

_-Este… yo… Lily… te quería… te quería preguntar una cosa – dijo la voz nerviosa de James._

_-Que ocurre James? – pregunto la voz de Lily aunque parecía que sabia lo que James estaba a punto de decirle._

_-Yo… yo… te quería pedir que.. – saco una cajita de terciopelo de una bolsa del pantalón – si tu quisieras… ser… mi… esposa? – dijo por fin rojo como un tomate._

_Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y mirando el anillo de la cajita y luego sonrió abiertamente._

_-Claro que si James! – dijo Lily y se acerco a James para besarlo y abrazarlo._

_-Mira Remus que romántico, por fin nuestro hermano se hizo mayor – dijo Sirius con voz congestionada._

_-…-_

_-Remus? Lunático, que te pasa? – pregunto y en la pantalla apareció la cara de Remus morada y con pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente – Lunático, me estas asustando, que tienes?_

_-No… no… aguan… aguanto – dijo Remus en un tono apenas audible _

_-Que dices no te escucho – dijo Sirius _

_- YA NO AGUANTOOOOOOOO!!! – grito Remus y se paro corriendo rumbo algún lugar despejado para poder hacer sus necesidades._

_-Remus espera te van a … - dijo Sirius pero se callo al ver que este se había levantado sin darse cuenta. La imagen mostró a la pareja viéndolos perplejos._

_-Sirius que estas…? – Pregunto Lily confundida y luego vio la cámara que tenia en las manos – nos has estado grabando??? – su tono había cambiado drásticamente y se volvió en un tono de enojo._

_-Eh… este… yo… - se escucho la voz de Sirius_

_-Tu sabias de esto? – le pregunto Lily a James._

_-Claro que no – contesto James y Lily encaró una ceja – es cierto Lily, te estoy diciendo la verdad, si lo hubiera sabido no te hubiera traído aquí._

_-Sirius, dame la cámara – ordeno Lily después de un rato._

_-Que? – pregunto Sirius._

_-Que me des esa cámara ahora mismo – dijo Lily._

_-Canuto, creo que es mejor que se la des – dijo James._

_-Pero, Lily, es solo un video – suplico Sirius._

_-Dame la cámara Black! – grito Lily._

_-Si la quieres ven por ella – dijo Sirius y la imagen se empezó a mover bruscamente señal de que el que el que la tenia en las manos estaba corriendo; Harry no pudo evitar reírse, de pronto la cámara dio un giro brusco y callo a lo que parecía el sacate y aparecieron dos personas persiguiéndose pues no se les veía de la cintura para arriba, hasta que una voz se escucho._

_-Por favor, Lily, era una broma, una simple broma – se escuchaba la voz de Sirius y luego se escucho un ¡PLAFF! – AHHHHHHH!! – se escucho el grito de Sirius, luego unas piernas bien formadas y blancas se acercaron a la cámara y tomaron a la muchacha pelirroja y luego la imagen se puso en negro._

Harry se levanto y saco el casete de la video casetera y saco de la caja otro que decia Nuestra Boda, un salto de emoción creció dentro de Harry, por fin iba a presenciar la boda de sus padres.

Al poner el video en la video casetera empezó como el anterior con la imagen en negro pero luego apareció la imagen de su padre.

_-Y aquí tenemos al futuro esposo, James Potter quien se esta arreglando para recibir a la novia – dijo la voz inconfundible de su padrino._

_-Canuto, quieres dejar eso por favor? – pidió la voz de Remus y Sirius lo enfoco._

_-Y aquí esta Remus, tan aguafiestas como siempre, saluda a la cámara Remusin – dijo Sirius y Remus solo levanto una mano porque sabia que Sirius no pararía de molestar si no saludaba – muy bien, y aquí tenemos al pajecito, Colagusano – y la cámara mostró a Peter quien estaba muy nervioso – saluda a la cámara Petter – Petter saludo – y el padrino mas guapo de todos, ósea yo – a Harry casi se le para el corazón, su padrino, afeitado pero con el pelo largo y suelto y desacomodado un poco, con un traje negro, se veía muy apuesto – Sirius Black al servicio de la comunidad mágica, pase por aquí por favor – después el comentario Harry rió por las ocurrencias de su padrino y los demás también se rieron._

_-Apaga la cámara Sirius – le dijo Remus – se gastara la pila y no podremos grabar la ceremonia ni la fiesta._

_-Bien dicho, bicho – dijo Sirius y la pantalla se quedo en negro. Después de un minuto la imagen volvió a la pantalla y mostró a James al pie del altar esperando a la novia, con el padre listo para la ceremonia, pronto se escucho la marcha nupcial, y James de repente sonrió como idiota, aparentemente acababa de ver a Lily, Harry se impaciento, que pasaba? Porque no mostraban a su madre? Y como si el video leyera el pensamiento de Harry, la imagen se movió hacía la entrada y a Harry se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, Lily, su madre, tenia un hermoso vestido blanco estraple, pegado al cuerpo, que mostraba su bien formado cuerpo, con su largo pelo rojo suelto, y una pequeña tiara adornaba su cabello, con un velo corto iba del brazo, de Sirius, quién lucia un tuxedo negro, muy fino, aparentemente, y el cabello algo desordenado pero le daba un aire formal y elegante, orgulloso, de llevar del brazo a su mejor amiga, la futura esposa de su hermano James, al llegar al altar Sirius se soltó de Lily con delicadeza y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, le dio su mano a James a quién abrazo y luego hizo una reverencia ante la pareja, y después ocupo su lugar al lado de Peter y Remus quien era quién sostenía la cámara, al parecer Remus le cedió la cámara a alguien cuando el padre comenzó a hablar._

_-Bien, hermanos – se dirigió a los invitados y gente presente – estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión en matrimonio de James – la cámara enfocó a James – y a Lily – la cámara enfocó a la pelirroja – después comenzó a dar un discurso sobre las parejas y cito muchos pasajes lindos hasta que finalmente comenzó a llamar a los padrinos – hay alguien que se oponga la unión de esta pareja que hable ahora o calle para siempre – silencio total – muy bien, entonces, que pase el padrino de lazo – Remus se adelantó hasta la pareja y les puso la soga al cuello (n/a: hhaha) – ahora el padrino de anillos – la cámara cedió a otra persona que seguramente era Colagusano y Sirius apareció caminando hacía la pareja cuando saco una cajita negra y saco dos argollas y se las entrego a la pareja – bien ahora Lily repite después de mí… - dijo el padre pero Lily lo interrumpió._

_-Disculpe, padre, este… James y yo hemos preparado nuestros votos, si no le molesta – el padre pareció sorprendido, pero luego con una sonrisa indico que podían continuar – Yo, Lilian Evans, te acepto a ti, James Potter, como mi esposo, en lo prospero y en lo adverso, prometo amarte y cuidarte hasta el fin de mis días, e ir contigo a los partidos de quidditch a los que quieras ir, siempre y cuando no invites tan seguido a tus amigos y hagan alborotos en la casa – los presentes en la misa rieron y Lily coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de James._

_Ahora era el turno de James._

_-Yo, James Potter, te acepto a ti, Lilian Evans, como mi esposa, y prometo cuidarte, amarte y respetarte hasta el fin de mis días, y prometo llevarte a los partidos de quidditch y también prometo no invitar tan seguido a los chicos a la casa aunque le cueste a Sirius – todos volvieron a reír y Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras James colocaba el anillo a Lily._

_-Muy bien, Dios y Merlín, protejan y bendigan a esta nueva pareja de esposos, la paz este presente en sus vidas y que las estrellas cuiden de ellos y que la muerte los separe – ahora se dirigió a los novios – ahora puede usted besar a la novia._

_James sonrió y Lily derramó una pequeña lágrima y se dieron un tierno y corto beso, pero lleno de amor, sellando así el pacto entre ellos. _

_Harry derramaba silenciosas lagrimas mientras observaba el video, era increíble poder ver esos felices momentos de sus padres, "tal vez – pensó Harry – los últimos que tuvieron" la imagen volvió a ponerse en negro y después de 5 minutos volvió a aparecer ahora mostraba una hermosa fiesta en un jardín, parecido al de los Weasley pero más grande. Los invitados estaban reunidos en las mesas alrededor de la pista, cuando la voz de Sirius que estaba al frente de lo que parecía una banda para la música anunciaba que los novios estaban a punto de entrar._

_-Démosle una gran bienvenida a los recién casados, James y Lily – los invitados se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a entrar y se instalaron en el centro de la pista, ambos muy felices cuando comenzó a tocar la una canción – y esta canción es de parte de mi amigo, Cornamenta, dedicada especialmente a Lily ._

_**Look Into my eyes – you will see - what you mean to me**_

_James y Lily se miraban a los ojos, con una ternura inexplicable._

_  
**search your heart - search your soul - and when you find me there  
you will search no more**_

_Lily se había quitado el velo y ahora su largo pelo rojo estaba suelto adornado con la pequeña tiara de brillantes en su pelo, James había comenzado a cantarle _

**Don't tell me, it's not worth tryin' for  
You can't tell me, it's not worth dyin' for  
you know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you**

_**Look into your heart - you will find - there's nothing there to hide  
Take me as I am - take my life - I would give it all  
I would sacrifice**_

_Entonces Harry se dio cuenta, con la letra de la canción que cuando murió su padre, por protegerlos a él y a Lily, era porque en realidad significaban mucho para él._

**Don't tell me, it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you**

_  
**There's no love, like your love  
and no other, could give more love  
There's no where, unless you're there  
all the time - all the way**_

_Harry sin querer comenzó a recordar los pocos momentos felices que vivió con Ginny mientras estuvo a su lado. _

**Don't tell me. it's not worth tryin' for  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more  
I would fight for you  
I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you  
Yeah I'd die for you**

**You know it's true  
Everything I do, I do it for you**

_La pieza termino y todos los invitados aplaudieron, la canción había sido hermosa, y la pareja se dio un suave beso, después Sirius volvió a subir a la tarima para dar otro anunció._

_-Ahora, una canción de Lily, dedicada a James – y la canción comenzó a tocar._

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
**_

_Lily miraba a los ojos a James tratando de transmitirle todo su amor en una sola mirada, no hacían falta las palabras en ese bello momento, ellos sabían cuando se amaban en uno al otro, solo se limitaron a escuchar la canción y seguir bailando, juntos, como siempre quisieron estar._

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

_Lily, al igual que hace un momento lo había hecho James con la canción anterior, comenzó a cantarle a este.  
_

_  
**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive** _

**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am **

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

_A Harry le sonaba la canción creía haberla escuchado antes, pero no recordaba en donde, así que solo siguió viendo el video. Cuando termino la canción los invitados volvieron a aplaudir y la pareja se beso de nuevo, a continuación la fiesta siempre fue prendida, en casi en todo momento del video, salían los novios bailando muy animados, o Sirius bailando con alguna conquista, hasta Dumbledore bailando con la profesora McGonagall, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pronto comenzó a sonar la macarena y Sirius ya con unas copas de más comenzó a poner los pasos de baile, sacándole enormes carcajadas a Harry al ver a su padrino bailando tan prendido, como nunca lo había visto, más sorprendente aún fue cuando Remus salio bailando y cantando con Sirius ambos algo pasados de copas._

El video pronto terminó y Harry lo saco de la video casetera. La colocó junto a la anterior, y sacó los dos videos, el primero se trataba del nacimiento de Harry, en donde se mostraba a un James nervioso, en la sala de espera de lo que Harry reconoció que era San Mungo hace algunos años. Remus se paseaba de un lado a otro y Sirius tenía la cámara aparentemente sin saber que hacer y solo grabando a las enfermeras cuando estas pasaban, cuando por fin salió un sanador hablándole a James.

_-James Potter? – Pregunto y el aludido se levanto – su hijo esta a punto de nacer, acompáñeme por favor – James muy serio siguió al sanador y volteó a mirar a sus amigos._

_-Tranquilo James, todo saldrá bien – le dijo Remus, para tranquilizarlo._

_-Suerte, Cornamenta! – dijo la voz de Sirius desde alguna parte detrás de la cámara, misteriosamente Peter no se encontraba con ellos._

Como había pasado en los demás videos, la imagen se corto al ser apagada la cámara momentáneamente, cuando de repente sin previo aviso volvía una imagen agitada, quien tenía la cámara en las manos se encontraba corriendo detrás de un hombre.

_-Remus, Remus!, más despacio – decía Sirius quien parecía llevaba la cámara._

_-Ya llegamos – dijo Remus y la cámara mostró el piso, aparentemente Sirius estaba agotado y se encontraba boqueando y luego la imagen mostró una ventana por donde salió James con una bata azul, con un bebé entre brazos._

_-Oh, mira Sirius, que pequeño es – dijo Remus observando a Harry._

_-Mira, se parece demasiado a James, creó que tendrá su pelo rebelde – mencionó Sirius._

_-Todo parece indicar que estas en lo correcto amigo mío – dijo Remus. Después la imagen mostró a Lily a James en el cuarto en donde estaba Lily con Harry en los brazos de Lily durmiendo placidamente, sin una cicatriz en la frente, Harry se vió cuando era bebé. _

_-Bueno, Lily, como llamarán al pequeño – dijo Sirius y la cámara enfoco a Lily._

_-Se llamara Harry – dijo James._

_-Harry James Potter – dijo Lily y dio un pequeño beso en la frente al bebe Harry. Increíblemente Harry comenzó a sentir calido en la zona en donde su madre le había dado el beso, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima._

_-Di hola, al mundo Harry – dijo Sirius y enfocó a Harry._

El video se termino y Harry lo saco, las manos le temblaban, de la emoción, y luego se puso a observar las fotos que había en la caja, eran de una navidad, al parecer la primera navidad de Harry, en donde salían los merodeadores con Lily y James, y unas fotos en el primer aniversario de Harry, fotos de James jugando con Harry, una foto en donde James dormía sobre un sillón con Harry abrazado a él también dormido, una foto de Lily abrazando a Harry y sonriendo a la cámara, una foto de Sirius cargando a Harry y demasiadas fotos que Harry nunca creyó ver, cuando guardo todo de nuevo en la caja no pudo evitar pensar.

_-"Me hubiera gustado ver a mis padres por última vez, también a Sirius"_ – y cuando puso la tapa sobre la caja, la televisión se prendió de repente y la pantalla empezó a moverse como si hubiera interferencia, Harry volteó a la tele desconcertado y cuando se acercaba para apagarla de nuevo, la imagen de sus padres lo dejó estático a unos pasos de la televisión.

-Harry? – pregunto Lily al Harry pálido que estaba parado con una mano estirada.

-…- Harry no podía hablar.

-Hola, Harry – saludo su padre, no era como los había visto en la conexión con la varita de Voldemort en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, ni como los había visto en el Espejo de Oesed, eran exactamente iguales a los videos y fotos que había visto hace solo unos minutos – vaya, creo que te ha impresionado vernos – comentó James – tenemos poco tiempo Harry, solo hemos aparecido aquí, para decirte que estamos orgullosos de ti, y que donde quiera que tengas que ir, nosotros estaremos ahí contigo, aunque no nos puedas ver – le dijo James.

-Harry, cariño, se que no pudimos estar mucho tiempo contigo, y sabemos que has tenido una vida muy difícil, pero si nosotros pudiéramos hacer algo lo haríamos por verte feliz – dijo Lily.

-Es… es…que… como es posible que estén aquí? – pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-Cuando pediste que te hubiera gustado vernos por última vez, lo dijiste con mucho empeño y deseos verdaderos, ya son las 12 de la noche, Harry, ya tienes 17 años, fue el deseo que pediste, el más importante que has hecho – le dijo James a su hijo.

-Como se supone que termine con Voldemort? – pregunto Harry después de un momento de reflexión.

-Solo tú puedes vencerlo, cariño – le dijo Lily aunque su voz era firme se distinguía un deje de angustia – el momento ha llegado, y tu lucha con Voldemort se acerca, debes de tener mucho cuidado Harry, y debes destruir todos los horrocruxes – le dijo Lily.

-Se nos agota el tiempo Harry – le dijo James – solo queríamos decirte lo que teníamos que decirte, cuídate hijo, y ten mucho cuidado.

-No, no se vayan – dijo Harry arrodillándose y tocando la pantalla.

-Tenemos que irnos – le dijo Lily dulcemente – adiós Harry, recuerda que te amamos y siempre quisimos estar contigo – comenzó a llorar y Harry también – eres fuerte Harry, sabrás hacerlo – y con un ¡PLOP! Desapareció la imagen apagándose la tele de repente Harry aún tenia una mano sobre la pantalla, no podía creerlo, había visto a sus padres, y eso era reconfortante.

Cuando regreso hacía la caja había una nota sobre la tapa, que Harry juro, no se encontraba ahí hace unos momentos. La tomo en sus manos y vio que decía su nombre en la cubierta. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_**Harry:**_

_Se que cuando estés leyendo esta carta, posiblemente nosotros ya no estemos contigo para protegerte y cuidarte, solo queremos que sepas que siempre te quisimos y te seguiremos queriendo aunque ya no estemos físicamente contigo, lo que acabas de ver son videos que grabamos cuando tu madre tuvo el presentimiento de que de algún modo, no podríamos estar contigo y que algo malo sucedería, si Harry, tu madre es muy inteligente, y no se equivoco si es que estas leyendo esta carta. Llegaste a nuestras vidas en un momento difícil pero aún así fuimos muy feliz cuando estuvimos contigo, me hubiera gustado enseñarte a jugar quidditch y tener la dicha de llevarte a la estación de King Kross en tu primer día de Hogwarts, y enseñarte muchas cosas que los padres les enseñan a sus hijos, quiere mucho a Remus y a todos los que te rodean, se valiente y nunca te des por vencido cuando parezca que ya no hay esperanza, siempre hay un rayo de luz que te ilumina, siempre confía en ti, Harry, es todo lo que pudo decirte, no puedo imaginarme la vida sin mi, mi niño, eres y serás siempre alguien importante para mi._

_Te quiere, tu padre_

_**James**._

_PD. Se que suena ilógico que lo diga, pero los días de esos videos, fueron nuestros últimos días felices y algo de lo poco que puedes quedarte si llegamos a faltar. Fue nuestro final feliz…_

Harry cerró la carta y derramó lagrimas que no podía controlar para que no salieran de sus ojos, el estaba orgulloso de todo lo que hicieron sus padres cuando estuvieron vivos, y sabia que de no haber tenido un final tan fatal, hubieran sido una familia muy feliz, tal vez con más hermanos. Se guardo la carta y salió del cuarto con la caja en los brazos, regresando a su cuarto los dejó sobre la cama, y empezó a alistar el baúl en el piso, listo para el día siguiente que se iría en busca de su destino.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto temprano, con los ojos algo hinchados pues se había pasado la noche llorando y recordando lo que había visto en los videos y pensando en sus padres, a las 10 de la mañana tocaron la puerta, pero Harry no se preocupo por abrirla y siguió en su cuarto. Cuando aparecieron por la puerta de su dormitorio Ron y Hermione, listos para partir.

-Harry- llamó Hermione.

-Que tal chicos? – pregunto algo nervioso.

-Estas bien? – pregunto Ron.

-Si, es que… - dudó un poco, su experiencia quería quedársela él, pero tenía que contárselos – ayer mi tía me dio una caja con videos y fotos y pertenencias de mis padres – les contó Harry.

-Oh, Harry, me imagino lo feliz que has de haber sido al verlos – le dijo Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, por primera vez Harry sonrio con algo de amargura.

-Fueron sus momentos más felices – le dijo Harry.

-Bueno, se nos hace tarde – dijo Ron chocando su reloj – estas listo compañero? – le pregunto a Harry.

-Por supuesto – dijo Harry con firmeza, aunque por dentro algo se le retorcía bajaron del cuarto con el baúl encogido en el bolso de Harry, y llegaron hasta la puerta principal, en donde Harry se detuvo al ver a su tía parada, con cara triste.

-Esperen – les dijo Harry y fue hacía su tía – Tía Petunia… - le dijo no sabía como agradecerle que le haya dado la caja de los recuerdos de sus padres – yo quiero darte las gracias por lo de ayer – le dijo – fue uno de los mejores regalos – y sin que Harry se lo esperara su Tía lo abrazó, comenzando a llorar, y afrentándolo más hacía ella.

-Espero que nos perdones algún día Harry – le dijo con voz congestionada – a Vernon y a mí por todo lo que te hicimos pasar.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, Tía Petunia – le dijo Harry terminando el abrazo – ya los perdone por el simple hecho de haberme protegido estos 17 años – una débil sonrisa se asomo por la boca de Tía Petunia.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Harry, y cuídate mucho – le dijo Tía Petunia y le dio un beso en el cachete.

-Hasta pronto – le dijo Harry. Al salir de la casa, Hermione y Ron lo miraban admirando la madurez que demostraba Harry. – están seguros que quieren venir conmigo? Será peligroso y yo…- pero Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho Harry, tuvimos el tiempo suficiente para safarnos, y no lo haremos ahora, nos necesitas y nosotros te necesitamos a ti – le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, y recuerda, haya a donde vayas, nosotros estaremos contigo, hermano – le dijo dándole una palmada.

-Gracías chicos, en verdad muchas gracias-

Y así partieron en busca de su destino… un destino que no tiene aún un fin marcado ni conocido, solo el tiempo podría decir lo que se avecinaba…tal vez... un final feliz...

**FIN!**


End file.
